1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing technique, particularly to a technique for processing content data such as a game program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique called emulation has been attracting attention, in which software developed for given target hardware is operated by another hardware, which is different from the target hardware. With the emulation technique, hardware resources to be provided in target hardware, such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit), a memory and a disk system, are virtually built by an emulator program. When an application program to be run on target hardware accesses such hardware resource, an emulator program for providing the hardware resource to be accessed performs inputting or outputting of data as if actual hardware responded, thus enabling the application program to run.
A conventional game device typically writes the progress of a game or the like in an external storage medium such as a memory card. Among game software products, there is one called “series software”, and some popular series software products are upgraded and re-sold every few years. There are many series software products provided with a function by which data saved in former game software can be also used in new game software, so as to increase users' incentive to move to new software.
An emulation apparatus used for a game generally differs from a conventional game device in hardware structure and does not normally comprise a slot for installing an external storage medium such as a memory card, which is used in a conventional game device. Meanwhile, since the technological advances of recent years have enabled remarkable increase in the capacity of storage media, emulation apparatuses are now configured to be able to install high-capacity storage media, which are different in specification from storage media used for conventional game devices. Accordingly, saved data in a memory card is loaded into such high-capacity external storage medium or internal storage medium in an emulation apparatus, and subsequently a virtual memory card is created therein.
In this way, many virtual memory cards can be created in a single storage medium for an emulation apparatus. This has undoubtedly provided convenience to users because they formerly needed multiple memory cards to save various data. On the other hand, since many virtual memory cards can be created in a single storage medium, users may bear a burden of finding, from among such virtual memory cards, the one storing desired saved data. Besides emulation apparatuses, when multiple kinds of content data are stored in one or multiple storage media, it is normally troublesome for users to find desired content data in the storage media.